


The Baddest Motherfucker in the World

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [15]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he arrived in Ireland, Michael Westen was already a myth. Then he sought out Fiona Glenanne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baddest Motherfucker in the World

**Author's Note:**

> (also known as: The Baddest Mother[bleep] in the World)
> 
> [Fic Promptly: Any, any, "He no longer has to worry about trying to be the baddest motherfucker in the world. The position is taken." (Snow Crash, p 271)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5040899&format=light#cmt5040899)
> 
> Fan Flashworks: "mythology" round
> 
> Based on the [_First Contact_ graphic novel.](http://firstcontact.usanetwork.com/)

By the time Michael Westen had arrived in Ireland, he was already a myth. People didn't believe he existed—they thought he was a ghost story made up by the CIA to keep illegal activity at bay. Unfortunately for them, he was real. Very, very real. 

Even Michael began to take in the myth. His first attempt to capture Keith Hannon, a gun dealer wanted by the CIA, ended in disaster. Michael's asset was shot and killed, but Michael wasn't worried. He thought it would be easy to find someone who was a gun runner who could help him take down Hannon. Michael would blackmail the gun runner into working with him and soon after that the CIA would have Hannon in its custody. Easy.

After failing to find any other assets, the last person on his list was a Fiona Glenanne. She may not have been transformed into a ghost story to keep foreign countries at bay, but she had a reputation almost as impressive as Michael's. Before going freelance, she had worked with the Provisional IRA for 14 years and she was wanted in a few countries. She was the perfect blackmail target in Michael's eyes.

He tracked Fiona to Belfast, where he broke into her home and installed a bug into one of her snow globes. It wasn't an easy task. He had to avoid being shot by an assault rifle perched above her door, set to fire if someone broke in and opened the door wide enough. 

Michael waited a few months for something damning to come up on his bug, but Fiona said nothing that could make him blackmail her. He had to hear about her shopping trips to the local grocery store, her nights out at the Black Sand Pub and loud moaning from her bedroom. Michael didn't realize Fiona knew about the bug. He was focused on when Fiona would slip up and say the wrong thing. It had been years ever since he broke off his engagement with Samantha. Romance was the last thing on his mind.

Then Fiona mentioned she was going to rob a money launderer. She didn't mention she was doing this to help someone out. She _did_ mention someone involved with Hannon was participating in the robbery. It was enough to get Michael to follow her to the money launderer's store, camera in hand. 

Michael took photos of Fiona and her crew putting on ski masks and robbing the money launderer. He even managed to capture Fiona smacking the launderer with the butt of her rifle. 

When Fiona invited the woman she stole the money for to her home, Michael knew he couldn't blackmail Fiona with the pictures he took or anything he recorded with the bug. It was then that he realized Fiona was stringing him along all the time. The loud moaning should've been a tip-off. Samantha had never been _that_ vocal in bed. Michael had to try another approach. Pretending to be Michael McBride with a tale about a murdered sister could work. He needed to survive Fiona first. 

Michael wasn't surprised when Fiona pulled a gun on him at the pub. He didn't immediately register that Fiona could possibly be his future asset or his future girlfriend. All he knew was he possibly had found the baddest motherfucker in the world. He didn't have to attempt to apply for the position any longer.


End file.
